


Festival of Colours

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Written in honour of Holi, the Hindu festival of colour.





	Festival of Colours

“Ajay, good to see you, brother. Holi starts tomorrow, you’ll be there, won’t you?”

“Sorry...Holy?”

“Holi. The festival of colours. It’s traditionally a Hindu celebration, but we've adapted it as a stress reliever of sorts.”

“Uh…okay...what happens during the festival?”

“Just wear white and meet me in Banapur at...five thirty, perhaps?”

“In the morning?”

“Indeed. Go to sleep early, you’ll need to have your wits about you.”

“...For what?” The grin that spread across Sabal’s face was absolutely mischievous.

“Rest well. Wear white. Meet me in Banapur.”

“...Five thirty.”

“Wear white.” Ajay sighed.

“Okay, then.”

***

Ajay walked into Banapur at five-thirty the next morning sporting a white t-shirt and grey track pants he’d managed to find. Looking around, he realized even that wasn’t white enough. Ajay grimaced, realizing he stuck out like a sore thumb and noticing that even the usual hellos had a somewhat mocking tone to them. He was just about ready to turn around and head home when Sabal saw him. He sighed and clicked his tongue, and Ajay grimaced, eyes averted.

“I told you to wear white, Ajay.”

“Sorry. It was all I had…”

“Well, we’ll fix that easily enough, you are my size after all. ...Don’t look so upset, Ajay, not today. It’s the thought that counts, and nobody would have faulted you, not when off-white and grey are still a startling change from what you normally wear.”

“Everyone’s laughing at me, though.” Sabal smiled.

“It’s not because of your outfit, I can promise you that. In here, and put this on.” Sabal led Ajay to a safe house and dug through a drawer to find a white garment Ajay didn’t know the name of. It was a startlingly brand-new shade of white, and Ajay couldn't but admire it as he put it on.

“Remind me why they call this the festival of colours?”

“You’ll see. Almost as soon as you walk out that door, it’s five fifty-seven. Oh, I almost forgot. Here.” He passed Ajay a small bag filled to the brim with bright green powder.

“I thought green would suit you, since you practically sleep in that green jacket of yours.”

“Thanks?” He put his hand in the bag, feeling the powder and dusting his hands off when the powder clung to them.

“It sticks.”

“It washes off with water, but why would you want to, really?” Sabal grinned, holding up his own bag of blue, which he then tied around his waist. Ajay did the same, and Sabal patted him on the back as they stepped outside. Sabal checked his watch.

“...Six o’clock. Brace yourself.”

“HEADS UP!” A Golden Path soldier jogged up to them, and both Ajay and Sabal were met with a face full of powder that clung to their faces and necks and stained their clothes pink. Ajay blinked his eyes clear just in time to see the man get a similar face full of orange, and Sabal laughed to his right.

“I wish you could see the look on your face right now, brother, you look-” Sabal got a splash of yellow powder on his chest, and he laughed again.

“Hey! I’m trying to have a conversation here!” He stuck his hand in his bag of blue powder and threw it at the nearest passerby, who jumped and tried to protect her eyes from the colour.

“Good to see you, Ajay.” Ajay turned and got a palm full of black in his face. Ajay coughed and sputtered, shaking the extra powder out of his hair.

“Why you- get back here!” Ajay took off, determined to get back at this most recent colour splash. The woman laughed giddily and turned to run, and Ajay threw his powder at her. She shrieked with glee as he managed to hit her in the back, then ran off to hit another unfortunate soldier.

“Behind you, brother.” This time it was Sabal himself who stained his clothes with blue, and Ajay turned around, a glare in his eyes but a smile threatening to form on his face.

“...Oh, it’s on.” Ajay took out his own powder and Sabal took off running. Ajay got Sabal's clothes but it wasn’t enough. He ran until he caught up with Sabal, then tackled him to the ground and put a handful of green powder in his hair. Ajay laughed as Sabal sputtered, letting him up.

“Now we’re even.”

“Not yet we aren’t.” Sabal tackled him suddenly, filling his hair with blue before letting him up.

“NOW we’re even.”

“You asshole.” Ajay sighed then, looking down at himself, at the pink and blue and green and orange that stained the clothes that had been pristine white only minutes ago.

“This is pretty cool,” he said at length, and Sabal smiled.

“That’s why I wanted you to come. I’ve...you’ve been through a lot lately, and I thought you might appreciate the chance to unwind.

“Yeah...thanks.” He looked up at everyone having fun, and sighed.

“We ought to do this every day. It’s…” He couldn’t think of the word, but Sabal nodded anyways.

“I know what ideals to model Kyrat after now,” he said, “All in all...it won’t be so bad. Now,” he turned to Ajay, a grin on his face, “Today is not for moping and sentimentality. You go out there and have fun or I’ll make you have fun.” Ajay laughed, patting Sabal on the back, then ran to the centre of the crowd.

“Come and get me!” He shouted, and the people were only too happy to comply.


End file.
